


Forever Flows From Friendship

by Writesalott



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec - Freeform, Childhood Friends, College, Elementary School, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Male Friendship, Malec, School Life, clary - Freeform, jace - Freeform, montessori, unobservant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott
Summary: Alec didn't think he needed friends until he met Magnus in 4th grade. Slowly and Alec grows up he learns about the world and watches as everyone around him pairs off. Confused, he wonders why he doesn't want to do the same. A story about growing up and figuring out who you are. *Timeline elementary school to after college* Human AU. Deviates from canon. Edited by Connie Brown on fanfic
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 37
Kudos: 43





	1. Late to Class

The ambient sound of students talking felt more like accusations to Alec than white noise. How come no one was talking with him? Still Alec preferred it this way. After all he'd managed to make it through three whole grades already by keeping his head down and doing this work. Even if he'd changed classes and teachers this year, fourth grade would be no different.

School wasn't Alec's favourite place ever. He much preferred being at home. There he could hang out with his family when he wanted company and enjoy the solitude of his own bedroom when he didn't. School was a different story. At school he was expected to play along and fit in. If only his siblings were in his class then maybe they'd be someone here he could talk to, but neither of them were in grade school yet and he was all alone like always.

Just then there was a scuffle by the door. Despite himself Alec turned to look. Based on how the teacher reacted to this new arrival, Alec assumed the final member of his class had arrived late.

Alec had very purposely chosen a table that had only one other available seat. There hadn't been any table alone so he'd taken the chance that since no one else would want to sit with just him that he'd get that alone time. He had not however taken into account the arrival of a very late student. The teacher sat the new kid across from Alec and all his plans for surviving the school year were shattered.

"Hi," the kid said. Alec just smiled awkwardly. This was a terrible start to the day, to say nothing of the year!

"My name's Magnus," the kid said next. "What's yours?"

"Alec," he replied, unsure how to go about ignoring such a question without being horribly rude.

"Nice to meet you Alec," Magnus said, smiling. He was wearing an old t-shirt that looked too big for him with some logo on it that Alec wasn't familiar with, but it was the boy's face Alec stared at. His eyes were almond shaped and a light hazel almost yellow-brown colour. In contrast his skin tone was darker than Alec's pale skin, almost olive. Still the only thing about him that really surprised Alec was that smile on his face as he looked at him.

"You don't have to be nice to me," Alec said next, hoping to steer things back to a familiar place. "I mean no one wants to be friends with me so..."

"How come?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. "They just don't."

"Well that seems silly to me," Magnus stated firmly as if this settled the matter. "People should do things for a reason."

"Were you late for a reason?" Alec countered.

"Step dad forgot school started today," Magnus answered.

"Oh," Alec mumbled. "Sorry." Magnus just waved it away.

Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher addressing the class. She introduced herself to them as Mrs. Haddock and then went to explain how long she'd been teaching Montessori classes. Teachers often brought this up but as Alec had never attended a school that wasn't Montessori he hardly cared to listen. He'd heard that other schools had desks all in a row, with no tables or open spaces to do projects. They also had all their classes totally separated by grade which seemed an odd concept to Alec after so many years working in small groups within a class of mixed ages.

"Wait what grade are you in?" Magnus whispered to Alec as the teacher paused to collect something from her desk.

"Fourth," Alec replied.

"If I'm in the wrong classroom the teacher would know, right?" Magnus asked.

"I think so yeah," Alec answered. "Why?"

"Well if this is a fourth grade class-"

But Alec cut him off. "It's mixed," Alec replied. "Didn't you understand what Mrs. Haddock just said?" Magnus's expression changed as his mouth opened in surprise. "What grade are you in?"

"Fifth," Magnus replied.

"And if Alec and Magnus would stop talking I could continue the lesson," Mrs Haddocks's voice ended their conversation.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled.

"Anyway as I was saying," Mrs Haddock continued. "English and Social Studies assignments will be given out every Monday and due every Friday. Math lessons will be twice a week in small groups. Free work time will be given daily to work on your homework. Silent reading is half an hour every day after lunch. Circle will be every morning before work time. If you finish your work early or did not find it very challenging let me know and I can assign you something more interesting. Always come and ask me if you have any questions or concerns because that's what I'm here for." She smiled kindly as she looked around the room. Then she assigned them a simple task to start and let them begin.

"This is so strange," Magnus said once everyone else in the class was chatting again.

"How do you mean?" Alec asked.

"I mean everything," Magnus began. "Shouldn't everything be due the day after it's assigned? And I thought the desks were laid out weirdly when I first arrived!"

"Does that mean you haven't been in a Montessori classroom before?" Alec asked, excited. He'd always wanted to know more about these so-called neighbourhood schools who did things differently.

"Definitely not," Magnus replied. "This is gonna be an easy year! Just think of how much slacking off we can do with all that work time!"

"We have to work during work time," Alec answered confused. "Otherwise we'd end up doing all our homework on Thursday night."

"Yeah exactly," Magnus grinned, but Alec was still confused.

It didn't take long for Alec to figure out what Magnus had meant. Within weeks it became very clear that Magnus never intended to do his homework until the day before it was due. Much to Alec's distress, since Magnus always ended up asking for his help come crunch time.

"You're the best," Magnus would beam at him once Alec inevitably caved and took on his friends homework along with his own.

-The Following June-

Alec had always loved that every year his birthday fell right after the school year ended. Before he'd really made any friend he used to celebrate with his family but this year he had other ideas. This year was gonna be the best because Magnus was coming over for a two day sleepover to his house. They were gonna watch movies, play video games, and eat junk food for two full days and Alec had never been more excited about anything in his whole life.

It wasn't until half way through his amazing weekend that Magnus told him.

"Do you think we can call this weekend by party too?" Magnus asked.

"I guess why?" Alec replied.

"Cause my birthday's on Monday and my parents aren't gonna do anything," Magnus replied.

"How come?" Alec asked, shocked his parents could be so cruel.

"They'll probably be too busy fighting," Magnus shrugged. "Besides I'd much rather celebrate with you."

"Let's make a deal then," Alec said grinning. "How about every year from no one we have a joint birthday and celebrate together!"

"I'd love that," Magnus beamed at him. Alec decided the occasion warranted a hug and reached out to wrap his arms around his best friend.

-About a Year Later-

How had this happened again? Magnus had left his project to the last minute like he always did and then two days before it was due he'd pleaded with Alec to help him finish it like he always did. The really confusing part to Alec was why he always gave in. Why couldn't he just let Magnus get the grade he deserved for the work that he'd done? Why?

"It's not sticking," Magnus whined. With a great sigh of frustration Alec turned from what he was doing to see.

"That's because you aren't covering the newspaper strip completely," Alec said. "Then cover it again and smooth it out once it's on the balloon."

"Like this?" Magnus asked, as he did what Alec had instructed.

"Better yeah," Alec smiled as he went back to his own side of their paper mache project or rather Magnus's paper mache project since Alec's had been done weeks ago.

"What would I do without you?" Magnus beamed at him.

Then Alec remembered why he always caved.

"You know you've been in Montessori school for two years now," Alec reminded him. "You'd think you'd have learned the art of planning ahead to avoid cramming for deadlines."

"Nah why would I do that?" Magnus chirped. "When I have my very own Alexander to save me from myself."

"Don't call me Alexander," Alec groaned, but like always his wishes were ignored. Why was he wasting his Saturday doing someone else's homework again?

"But it suits you so well," Magnus complained. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Alec," Alec said. "My name is Alec."

"Alexander," Magnus chuckled. "And to think I'd have never known you had such a lovely name if I hadn't met your sister."

Alec's little sister Isabelle was in first grade at this school now which meant they sometimes saw her around the school, usually outside during recess or lunch break. Alec was at least glad that his class was a 5-7 which meant he couldn't get stuck with his little sister all day, but still even just having her come to his school every day was proving to be problematic.

"I am just glad that by the time Max is in this school I won't be," Alec groaned. Alec's little brother Max had just turned four and would be starting preschool very soon.

Magnus got kinda quiet after that so Alec focused on finishing the task at hand. It wasn't until over an hour later that Alec learned why Magnus had fallen silent.

"When I leave for high school next year," Magnus began out of the blue. "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course," Alec replied at once. "We'll always be friends, Magnus."

Magnus's face brightened instantly as his expression turned from concern to smiles. "You're the best," Magnus beamed at Alec before launching himself forward to crush Alec in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad I met you," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"Need air," Alec gasped with the last bit of breath he had.

"Sorry," Magnus laughed as he let go.

"It's okay," Alec smiled. "I'm glad we're friends too." He laughed then added, "Despite the fact that I am once again spending a weekend helping you with a project due Monday that you've had the last four months to finish."

"Guilty," Magnus grinned. "Oh and do you think we could do math after this?" Alec rolled his eyes, but agreed.

He wasn't really sure what it was about Magnus that always had him saying yes to everything. There was just something about him, or maybe the way Alec felt standing beside him, that made everything else worth it.

-A Year Later-

Class just wasn't the same without Magnus. Alec couldn't help wondering while he poured over his math homework what Magnus was doing at his new school. Alec couldn't wait to catch up to him. Even if the prospect of high school was a bit daunting at least Magnus would be there. Then again high school wasn't like what he was used to. Alec already knew enough to know that the classes were split so much more by grade than he was used to. They would never be in the same classes, but at least they could be in the same school next year right? That would mean seeing each other at recess and lunch time which was better than now. Alec hadn't seen his best friend in a week and he didn't like it.

Despite attending the same elementary school, Magnus and Alec didn't live close enough to make it easy to walk between the houses. Alec lived very close to the school and could easily walk home, but Magnus lived much farther away in the opposite direction. Before Magnus had changed schools, they would often both go home to Alec's house after school since it was so close and Magnus would sometimes stay for dinner. Then usually Alec's mom or dad would offer to drive him home.

Not anymore. High school was an hour longer than elementary school. Alec was long home and bored by the time Magnus was done and then the high school was so much farther away than usual they could only hang out on weekends. Alec would plead with his parents to get them to pick Magnus up and this usually led to spending the whole day together, but rarely the whole weekend. Though for Alec's birthday his parents had agreed to a sleepover. It had been the best birthday ever having Magnus over at his place for two whole days!

Still Alec missed his friend more and more as the year went on. He hoped Magnus missed him too though sometimes he couldn't quite tell when they did find time to meet up and hang out.

Alec was just hoping that next year, when they were both in high school, keeping in touch would be easier.

-A Year Later-

Alec's first day of high school hadn't quite gone as he'd planned. For a year now he'd been imagining this big school full of almost grown ups that were waiting for him. The reality was more like a small building with too many kids who all didn't notice you until they walked into you.

Even so Alec was grateful to be part of the same school as his best friend again. Of course they were in different grades so they never had classes together like before, but at least they got to eat lunch together.

"I'm so glad you're here," Magnus said during their lunch hour of Alec's first day at the high school. "Eating lunch alone sucked so much."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Alec replied with a smile. "I missed you." He'd wanted to ask why Magnus had been eating lunches alone all of last year, but thought maybe it wasn't a topic Magnus wanted to talk about. After all Alec hadn't managed to make a single friend his whole life until he'd met Magnus in fourth grade. He wasn't one to judge.

"I've got ham again," Magnus groaned as he unpacked his lunch.

"Oh I like your mom's ham sandwiches," Alec piped up.

"Trade you for your dunkaroos," Magnus replied easily, holding his lunch out to Alec.

"Cookies and icing isn't enough for lunch," Alec said. "How about you eat half your sandwich and swap the other half for the dunkaroos?"

"Deal," Magnus agreed and they made the trade. Alec bit into the homemade sandwich and smiled. Magnus turned to look at him with a strange expression. "You are the only kid I've ever met who actually prefers healthy food to sweets."

"At least your parents actually cook," Alec countered. "All my parents do is work."

"I don't see the problem with that," Magnus argued. "This way they feel bad for not having time to nag you and instead buy you awesome stuff."

"I don't really see it like that," Alec answered.

"Well you should," Magnus counted. "Any kid would like to have a situation like yours."

"Maybe I'm just a weird kid," Alec offered.

"Well we both know that's true," Magnus laughed.

They ended up splitting Alec cookies as well in exchange Magnus gave Alec his baby carrots.

"This year is gonna be so much better than last year!" Magnus exclaimed as he finished off the cookie. "I can taste the difference already."


	2. Friend Arrow

This year was going to be different than last year. Alec felt sure of it, or at least he was determined to make it so. Okay, so last year he'd gone to gym twice when he was supposed to be in social studies, and yes he hadn't really interacted with anyone apart from Magnus and his teachers.

But this year was gonna be so much better. Alec was going to learn how to make friends if it was the last thing he did!

He'd already picked a target.

In his computer tech course there was this kid who always sat beside him. Though he'd never spoken to Alec yet, the fact he was willing to sit there every day without assigned seating made Alec think he was a worthy target for friend making practice.

"Okay but still it's not like you are going to shoot him with a friend arrow?" Magnus chuckled at Alec as he explained the plan during their lunch hour.

"Hey at least I'm trying!" Alec shot back, feeling a little hurt. "How many friends in your grade have you made?"

"Whatever," Magnus just rolled his eyes. "Only what, three more years of this and I'm out here anyway. Like it matters."

"Sure feels like it matters," Alec mumbled back.

Unlike every other school Alec had ever heard of, including the ones he saw on television, his school didn't have a bell. Instead the lights flashed off and on when it was time to get back to class after a break.

"See you after school," Magnus said once the lights were back on. They walked together down the hall, then split off to their separate classes.

Alec arrived at his computer class way more nervous than he knew he ought to be. Like really, why was he worrying so much? Worse case scenario this guy just refused to talk to him or sat somewhere else and then he wouldn't be any worse off than he was now, right?

Once the teacher gave them their assignment and set them to work, Alec decided it was now or never.

"Um hi," Alec said, turning to face the blonde kid on his left.

"Hey," the guy said back before looking at his computer screen again.

"I'm Alec," Alec said, unsure how to start a conversation.

The guy chuckled. "I know," he said.

"How?" Alec asked.

"Sometimes I listen during the attendance call," he explained.

"Oh," Alec said, feeling silly.

At the start of every class the teacher would call out their names and each student had to indicate that they were present, usually by saying 'here' or raising their hand. Alec had just never bothered to match names to faces.

"You're, um, more observant than me, I guess," Alec mumbled.

"But not nearly as good at math," the guy replied.

"Huh?" Alec said, taken aback.

"I take it that means you didn't realize I sit behind you in Math class?" the guy said.

"With Ms. Forrest?" Alec asked, taken aback.

"The very one," the guy said. "Every time we do a test you are always the first one finished."

"I am?" Alec replied.

"Yeah you are," the guy laughed. He had an easy laugh, but still it didn't feel like an insult. "Names Jace, which you'd know if you'd look up during attendance."

"Sorry," Alec sighed. "I'm not very good at this kinda thing."

"And by this kinda think you mean noticing the people around you?" Jace inquired.

"I mean all of it, noticing stuff," Alec said. "Talking to people, making friends."

"That would explain a few things," Jace replied, but he was smiling. "Why don't I make this easy for you. My name is Jace, and I'd be happy to be your friend."

"You would!" Alec exclaimed, happily.

"Sure, why not?" Jace shrugged. "At the very least maybe we can trade a social lesson for some math for dummies sometime."

"Okay," Alec agreed. That sounded like a brilliant trade as far as he was concerned.

The rest of the class passed by easily after that. Alec even managed to make light conversation with Jace as they worked on their assignment.

Later after school when Alec was walking home with Magnus, he recounted the whole thing word for word.

"I don't know," Magnus said, his eyes narrowed. "Still think you got off easy there."

"Probably, but I'm okay with it!" Alec grinned.

"Even if you wanna add this Jace to our group I'm not sharing your dunkaroos," Magnus said firmly.

"Noted," Alec chuckled. "Besides, the two of us hardly count as a group."

"But if you add him it might be," Magnus countered.

**-The Following Weekend-**

For the first time ever Alec had plans with a friend who wasn't Magnus and he couldn't be happier about it, though he was also crazy nervous. Jace had agreed to come over to his place after school for that social skills in exchange for math lessons that they'd talked about earlier.

It only took a few moments of looking over Jace's math homework to understand why he would be willing to give up his social secrets just for math help.

"You missed adding one of the like terms," Alec explained. "That's why you got the wrong value for x."

"Who's ever idea it was to put letters in math needs to have their head examined," Jace grumbled. "This shit makes no sense."

"It's actually really simple," Alec continued. "You just plug the values into the right variables and solve for the one missing. All algebra is basically the same. Once you understand the concept."

"Clearly I don't understand the concept," Jace replied, with his teeth clenched.

"Does your jaw hurt?" Alec asked.

"Huh?" Jace said. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're doing something funny with your jaw," Alec explained.

To his great surprise, Jace burst out laughing. "You really have no clue how to read social signals do you?" Jace roared with laughter. Then he stopped and stared at Alec. "That's a sign that I'm frustrated with the math," Jace explained.

"Oh well you could have just said that," Alec sighed.

"I can't believe you think algebra is simpler than hanging out with your friends," Jace added, still laughing a little.

"People are much more complicated than numbers," Alec replied.

"Alright, maybe algebra can be simple if you understand it," Jace continued. "But you can't tell me geometry isn't stupid."

"I like algebra better than geometry, It's true, but sometimes the two join up and then it's not so bad." Alec smiled at him.

"You really are quite a strange kid, you know that?" Jace chuckled.

"Of course I know that," Alec replied, confused.

"Nevermind," Jace said. "Show me how to do this equation again."

"Then you'll help me?" Alec asked.

"That was the deal," Jace replied, with a smile though Alec still wasn't sure if that meant yes or no. He decided it was some social cue he was missing and focused on showing Jace the formula.

"Okay so if I lay this out for you, step by step, showing all the work that way not a single part is done in my head," Alec said as he wrote the problem down in his notebook. "Does that help you understand the process."

"That's the same thing the teacher does," Jace said. "Never seems to help me."

"Which part doesn't make sense?" Alec asked.

"Okay here," Jace pointed. "How did it go from 3x to 3x/1?"

"All numbers can have a divide by one under them without changing the value of the number," Alec explained. "It's like how you can multiply anything by one and it doesn't change or you can add zero or subtract zero to anything and it doesn't change."

"Wait so what you're saying is that every x has an invisible plus zero, minus zero, multiplied by one and divided by one?"

"Basically yes," Alec replied. "Oh and also any number can have zero's added to the front of it without altering the value of the number but I doubt that will come up in your homework."

"Let's stick to stuff I might get tested on please and thank you," Jace sighed.

"It's like how when you move a number from one side of an algebraic equation to the other you have to do it to both sides to cancel one out and put it on the other side," Alec continued. "See like this." And he started scribbling again on the paper they were using. "I'll do it with all real numbers to show you how it works."

"Okay so that makes sense," Jace said looking over what Alec had written. "If you minus the two from the two it's gone."

"The whole point behind algebra is that if it is true for real numbers then it's true for their symbolic variables as well," Alec explained.

"Wait symbolic what?"

"The variables: x, y and z in the formulas," Alec explained. "They symbolize real numbers."

"Oh okay I follow," Jace said, pulling his text book closer as he tried again. After a moment he added, "You know you aren't a half bad teacher."

"Thanks," Alec said. No one had ever told him that before and it felt better than he'd expected.

They spent the next hour going over the rest of Jace's homework while Alec tried to live up to his new good teacher status.

"Okay I guess it's your turn now," Jace said, as he closed his text book. "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by learning how to social?"

"Friends," Alec replied.

"Well you have two of those already," Jace reminded him. "Is there maybe something else you have in mind? Like a girl?"

"Oh yeah that's something people usually do in high school too isn't it?" Alec replied. To his surprise Jace took a deep breath like he was trying to calm down or something. Once again Alec assumed it was a social cue he missed but this time he decided to do something about it.

"What's that you're doing now?" Alec asked. "With the breathing."

"It's called exasperation," Jace replied though now he was smiling. "Sometimes I can't quite believe you are as dense as you seem."

"Oh," Alec replied, looking down awkwardly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Jace answered next. Alec looked up to see Jace was smiling now. "You are just like the total opposite of me. It's hard to wrap my head around I guess."

"Differences is why we have things to teach each other," Alec reminded him with a smile. "So I'm gonna say they are a good thing."

"Fair enough," Jace replied. "Anyway back to the topic at hand, is there someone you like that you can't bring yourself to talk to?"

Alec shook his head. "Is there someone like that for you?"

"You know that red headed girl who sits near the front of Mr Leech's cla- wait who am I asking," Jace began then laughed as he changed his tune. "There's this red headed girl who in my social studies class. I have no idea why but I can't stop thinking about her."

"You should talk to her then," Alec observed.

"Believe me, I've tried," Jace continued. "But whenever I do my words turn to gibberish."

"Huh," Alec mused. "I thought that only happened to me."

"Definitely not," Jace laughed.

"Well that's a relief," Alec smiled. Then he had a thought. "Red headed girl… I think Magnus might know her."

"Really?" Jace said, sounding instantly more interested.

"Rings a bell," Alec said. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"That would be awesome!" Jace replied.

**-Tomorrow-**

Alec met up with Magnus like usual at school near his locker. Being in different grades meant that they didn't have lockers in the same hallway, but they still usually saw each other at least once before their first class started.

"Jace wanted me to ask if you know the red haired girl in his social studies class," Alec said.

"Good morning Magnus, how are you this morning?" Magnus said, which confused Alec quite a bit. "Oh I'm fine thank you for asking."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Alec said, unsure what he'd done.

Magnus just sighed. "So you spent the whole weekend with Jace then?" he asked.

"Most of it," Alec answered. "He needed help with math."

"You used to help me with math," Magnus grumbled.

"I can help you too," Alec replied, still unsure what the problem was.

"I know who Jace is talking about," Magnus said after a moment. "Her name's Clary. Her mom is friends with mine. I've seen her a couple times at family stuff."

"That's great," Alec smiled. "I'll make sure to tell Jace. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Magnus replied.

They'd walked the distance of the hallway now and Alec waved goodbye to his best friend before turning to head to class.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when he was in computer class that Alec got a chance to tell Jace what Magnus had told him.

"Clary," Jace smiled. "That's a pretty name." He was grinning like a fool though Alec knew not why. Still he felt happy that he'd been of some service to his new friend.

"So are you going to talk to her now?" Alec asked.

"Hell no!" Jace said sharply.

"Okay I'm confused," Alec replied. "I thought you liked her."

"I do," Jace confirmed.

"Okay so why don't you talk to her?"

"It's not that easy," Jace explained.

"But you are good at this kinda stuff," Alec argued. "Unlike me."

"Let me put this in terms you can understand," Jace continued. "You're good at ninth grade math right?" Alec nodded. "But you have never done twelfth grade math correct?" Again he nodded. "Talking to you is ninth grade stuff. Talking to girls is twelfth grade and beyond."

"Why? Are girls different?" Alec asked.

"Yes they are," Jace replied. "Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone before?" Alec shook his head. "Ah well when you do, then you'll know how it feels."

Jace turned back to his school work then, leaving Alec feeling a little broken. Was something wrong with him because he'd never liked anyone before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 3
> 
> "Have you actually seen her face?" Alec asked, grumpy. "Or just the back of her head like always."
> 
> "Mostly the back of her head since I sit behind her but a couple times she's turned to look at someone," Jace replied. "Then I get to see her face. Oh and sometimes when we are all packing up to leave if I let her leave first I can see her face."
> 
> "Urg," Alec groaned. "Don't you get bored of always thinking about her?"
> 
> "How could I?" Jace sighed, gazing off into the distance with an annoying blissful look on his face.
> 
> Alec had had enough.
> 
> Scanning the hallway he noticed a flock of girls all the way at the end. One of them had red hair so he decided to chance it.
> 
> "Hey Clary," Alec yelled at the top of his voice.
> 
> "What are you doing!" Jace whispered agitatedly. He looked suddenly as white as a ghost.
> 
> Alec stood up and walked a few feet closer to the far side of the hall before calling again, "Clary!"


	3. Crushes

Alec wasn't sure why but Magnus never really wanted to hang out with Jace, despite the fact that Alec had not once asked Magnus to share his dunkaroos with Jace. This meant Alec was reduced to seeing his friends separately which was awfully inconvenient for him.

Alec was, however, very grateful for Jace when Magnus started ditching him for a girl. Her name was Kitty and pretty soon Magnus spent his lunch hours with her and her friends instead of Alec.

To make matters worse Jace was still going on and on about that redheaded girl. It felt like Alec was the only one left in high school who didn't have a crush on someone.

"Clary had a green thing in her hair today," Jace continued his monologue about the girl as they sat and ate their lunch on Tuesday afternoon, sitting with their backs against the lockers. "The green made all the red look so much brighter."

"Did you actually see her face this time?" Alec asked grumpily. "Or just the back of her head like always."

"Mostly the back of her head since I sit behind her, but a couple times she turned to look at someone," Jace replied. "Then I get to see her face. Oh and sometimes when we are all packing up to leave if I let her leave first I get to see her face again."

"Urg," Alec groaned. "Don't you get bored of always thinking about her?"

"How could I?" Jace sighed, gazing off into the distance with an annoying blissful look on his face.

Months of listening to Jace go on about his crush had all come down to this moment. Alec had had enough. Scanning the hallway he noticed a flock of girls all the way at the end. One of them had red hair so he decided to chance it.

"Hey Clary," Alec yelled at the top of his voice.

"What are you doing!" Jace whispered agitatedly. He looked suddenly as white as a ghost.

Alec stood up and walked a few feet closer to the far side of the hall before calling again, "Clary!"

The red haired girl turned again and this time she seemed to understand it was Alec who had spoken. She began walking over, leaving her friends at their lockers as she turned to Alec.

"You called?" Clary asked, sounding a little annoyed to Alec though he couldn't quite tell if that was right.

"Yeah so see this idiot friend of mine won't stop talking about you and frankly I'm sick of hearing about it," Alec began. "So," he turned to gesture towards Jace who was still sitting on the floor beside his lunch bag. "This is Jace and he'd like to talk to you... I think."

"You think?" Clary giggled.

"Well, I can't think of why else he's been talking to me about you almost constantly since the day I met him," Alec said thoughtfully. "So yes, that's my conclusion."

Clary turned to look at Jace who was, if possible, even paler than before, then she looked back at Alec. "What does your friend want to talk to me about?" Clary asked Alec.

"No idea," Alec said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Probably your hairstyles since he spends social studies every day staring at the back of your head."

Alec heard Jace groan softly and move as if he were curling himself into a ball, though he knew not why.

"I see," Clary giggled again. "Well then tell your friend Jace that he should ask me out sometime."

And with that Clary turned and walked back to her friends on the other side of the hall.

Feeling like he'd accomplished something, Alec walked the few steps back to where his lunch still sat beside a rather distressed looking Jace who was indeed curled into a ball with his face hidden from view.

"See," Alec said, tapping Jace's shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly way. "Now you can ask her out and she'll say yes."

"That was the most mortifying moment of my entire life," Jace said though his voice was a little muffled by his head still being hidden behind his arms.

"You're welcome," Alec replied cheerfully.

Jace lifted his head, but only enough to take a bite of his sandwich and slump down so no one could see him. He didn't speak so Alec decided it was time to finish his food as well. He was just opening his dunkaroos when he suddenly realized he didn't want to eat them. Magnus always ate his dunkaroos. Alec missed his friend.

Instead of eating them, Alec was just staring at the small package of icing and cookies in his hand. Now that Jace wasn't going on and on, Alec had nothing to distract him from his own thoughts.

"You gonna eat those or just stare at them?"

Recognizing the sound of his voice, a smile formed instantly on Alec's face as he looked up.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus seemed taken aback by Alec's reaction, or maybe Alec was missing something. Either way he didn't care. Lifting his arm, Alec held up the dunkaroos to his best friend.

"I believe these are yours," Alec stated.

"It's okay," Magnus said, holding out his hand, palm out like it was a stop sign. "Kitty shared her homemade chocolate chip cookies with me."

Alec didn't really know what to say. He felt oddly rejected though he knew not why. This was about desserts after all. Still he lowered his hands and started absently eating his dunkaroos.

Just then a girl appeared. She was fairly short, with dark brown hair and light coloured eyes, but what Alec noticed most about her was how she looked at Magnus.

"Where did you run off to?" Kitty chirped as she approached Magnus. "I've been waiting." As she looked up at him, Kitty exaggerated her lower lip as if pouting. She had dirty blonde hair and as far as Alec was concerned unimpressive features.

"I'm sorry darling," Magnus said, turning to face her. Then he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alec's gaze was transfixed on the scene before him. He knew Magnus was dating Kitty but he'd never seen the proof quite like this before. He couldn't look away but he didn't really want to see either.

"Will I see you later?" Alec asked, as Magnus and Kitty were about to leave.

"Maybe," Magnus said with a wave of his hand as he turned and walked away.

Alec slumped down on the floor beside Jace, feeling miserable.

"Serves you right," Jace stated, as the lights flashed and they had to get to their afternoon classes.

"Huh?" Alec asked, turning to Jace confused. But Jace didn't explain. He just packed up and left for class.

With a sigh, Alec followed suit, packing up his lunch and heading to his next class. What had Jace meant? It was almost like Jace was comparing his crush with Clary to Alec's friendship with Magnus, but that didn't make any sense.

-About a Week Later-

Once the initial shock was over, Alec began to get used to seeing Magnus in the halls with Kitty. When they weren't making out, one of them had an arm wrapped around the other.

Magnus's absence made Alec even more grateful for Jace's presence though, as he wasn't Jace's only friend, sometimes Alec still found himself alone.

It was on such an occasion that Alec spoke to Clary again. Like he'd done to her, Clary called his name across the hall and then walked as Alec moved closer to where Clary sat with her friends.

"You called," Alec said, as he approached.

"Where's your friend?" she asked. Alec just shrugged. "That's okay it's you I wanted to talk to."

"Me?" Alec replied confused. "Why me?"

"Well you started all this," she reminded him. "So I wanted to ask you why Jace hasn't tried to ask me out yet. It's been a week."

"He's a huge chicken," Alec answered.

"Don't see why," Clary replied, confused.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Alec sighed. He looked down at the lunch bag he was holding, feeling like he wanted to sigh again but for a different reason.

"Is there something wrong with your lunch?" Clary asked him with almost a chuckle.

"Usually I swap my dunkaroos for half of Magnus's sandwich," Alec explained. "Or I give Jace my instant noodles in exchange for baby carrots."

"Let me get this straight," Clary chuckled. "Are you sulking cause your lunch isn't healthy enough, or because your friends aren't here?"

"Can't it be both?" Alec whined.

"I suppose," Clary laughed at him.

"The snack packs just don't fill me up," Alec said. "But the sandwich and carrots do. Sometimes Jace has fruit too."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange kid?" Clary asked him.

"Yep," Alec replied. "I'm well aware. Thank you."

"Alright, well just tell Jace to talk to me okay?" Clary said. Alec could imagine only too well how that conversation would go.

"I have a better idea," Alec countered. Clary looked up from the food she'd just started eating to listen. "I know for a fact Jace is free tonight. Just tell me where and when and I'll send him your way."

"Ooh good plan," Clary grinned at him. "Let me amend, you're a strange but useful kid."

"Happy to help," Alec smiled at her.

"Here," she said, holding up a bag with half a sandwich in it. "For your snack pack. My mom's egg salad."

"Oh thanks!" Alec exclaimed, very on board with this plan. He quickly reached into his own lunch bag to trade for the crackers, cheese and meat slices snack pack he had today.

"My mom never buys these things," Clary said, looking excited as she took the snack pack. "She says it's cheaper to just buy everything separately and pack it yourself."

"It probably is," Alec replied. "Both my parents work a lot so they don't have time. They just buy these things."

"Sushi star five o'clock," Clary told him grinning. "I'll be there and tell Jace to dress nicely."

"Will do," Alec replied, thanking her again for the trade before moving away.

Alec didn't see Jace again till school ended, but once he spotted the blonde haired guy on his way home, Alec ran to catch up.

"Hey Jace!" Alec called until his friend turned around.

"I didn't know you knew how to run outside gym class," Jace sniggered at him.

"Ha ha very funny," Alec rolled his eyes. "I just came to tell you to show up to Sushi Star today at five o'clock." Alec looked over at the outdoor school clock and added, "So in about two hours."

"Why?" Jace laughed.

"Just trust me okay?" Alec groaned. "Oh and wear something nice."

"Wha-" Jace began but Alec interrupted.

"Okay great bye then," Alec called as he ran off before Jace could say no.

Alec congratulated himself on his little scheme as he headed home. Sure, Magnus could be seen off in the corner with his tongue down Kitty's throat, and yes Alec was walking home alone, but at least he'd done something nice for Jace.

Jace returned to school the next morning, looking both like a lost lamb and a very happy cat who'd finally caught his mouse. Alec wasn't sure if he should avoid Jace or go up and ask how his night went. The choice, however, was made for him when Jace ran right for him and wrapped both arms around him.

"You are awesome," Jace said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," Alec mumbled. "I take it things went well then?"

"She actually likes me!" Jace exclaimed as if this were the most inconceivable concept in the universe.

"Ah, duh," Alec replied. "She complained to me just yesterday that you hadn't asked her out yet. Why would she do that if she didn't?"

"So you tricked me into going out with her," Jace laughed.

"Seemed like the easiest option," Alec shrugged. "You certainly weren't doing anything about it."

"True," Jace chuckled.

"You were both being silly," Alec explained casually. "I had to put a stop to it."

"You're a really good friend Alec," Jace smiled at him. "I mean you're totally clueless about a lot of things, and you make no sense half the time, but I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too," Alec said, hoping he'd understood that correctly to be a compliment. "So are you and Clary going out now?" He knew that's what Magnus called what he was doing with Kitty though he didn't really understand what all the excitement was about. Why they were all so focused on 'going out' Alec had no clue.

"I think so," Jace replied. "Oh god, I hope so! She's so freaking amazing, I can't even!"

"Even what?" Alec asked, but Jace just laughed and he felt sure he'd missed the joke again. Story of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Alec's solution to his silly friends awkwardness? lol. Also this chapter is short and has no sneak peek because I have been a huge slacker in the writing department lately thanks to a video game my fiancée got me for xmas.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story.
> 
> UPDATE: After reading the lovely reviews on fanfic I wrote like crazy for like an hour. Hence how I was able to add this sneak peek in for you guys. :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 4
> 
> "Did Mr.P give your class the semester long assignment as well?" Clary's question cut into Alec's thoughts as he turned to reply to her.
> 
> "Yeah," Alec shrugged. "Seems simple enough."
> 
> "I've never had a teacher assign homework over such a long time before," Clary explained. "Usually it's heres your homework, it's due tomorrow, maybe the end of the week but never over five months."
> 
> Alec just shrugged. "I had similar kinds of assignments in primary school."
> 
> "Well mine never did such a thing," Clary replied. "Were you in advanced classes?"
> 
> "No," Alec said. "Normal classes, just Montessori. It's structured differently is all."
> 
> "I thought that was a school for slow kids," Clary answered. "Not to imply that you're slow I just-"
> 
> "It's okay," Alec interrupted her. "Isn't the first time I've heard that and it won't be the last."


	4. Boyfriend Factor

To Alec's great surprise, Jace's getting a girlfriend in no way left him alone at lunch. Instead, Clary ditched her other friends and joined Jace and Alec for lunch. Alec thought this was quite strange, but he didn't dare bring it up right away. After over a month of Clary eating with them instead of the friends he'd seen her with every day for years Alec just couldn't hold in his question anymore, even if it meant he'd be alone for lunch again.

"Why on earth would I want to hang out with those gossips when I can spend my lunch with the two of you?" Clary replied easily.

"But then why were you hanging out with them in the first place, if they weren't your friends?" Alec asked curiously.

Clary looked at Jace then back to Alec in such a way as to make Alec very sure he was missing something obvious.

"I didn't want to be an outcast," Clary said with a shrug. "I've never really had female friends, but hanging out with groups of guys in high school makes everyone call you a slut, so I picked a gaggle of girls and that was that."

"Okay, but now you've ditched the girls to hang out with a couple guys," Alec observed. "So wouldn't that cause the same problem you were trying to avoid before?"

"Nope," Cary grinned at him but Alec didn't get it.

"You forgot about the boyfriend factor," Jace told Alec.

"Exactly," Clary grinned at him. They were looking at each other now with those intense eyes that Alec found often led to them spending the rest of the lunch break with their faces glued together.

"The boyfriend factor?" Alec asked feeling like he'd forgotten to read the vocab homework.

"Only way to hang out with guys without every girl in the school freaking out is if you are dating one of them," Clary explained.

"How do you know all the rules?" Alec asked. "Is there a list somewhere I could read?"

"If only it were that simple," Clary smiled at him. Once again Alec felt like he hadn't quite understood her answer, but at least he'd managed to figure out that Jace and Clary weren't about to ditch him. He was grateful for that.

Alec thought back to elementary school. To his life before Magnus became his friend. He could perfectly recall thinking being alone was better, but he could no longer agree with his past self. Alec would miss his friends terribly if they disappeared from his life. He missed Magnus enough already, only seeing him when Kitty wasn't around.

Alec tried to remember that high school had to end eventually, even if every month felt like an eternity.

"Did Mr. P give your class the semester long assignment as well?" Clary's question cut into Alec's thoughts as he turned to reply to her.

"Yeah," Alec shrugged. "Seems simple enough."

"I've never had a teacher assign homework over such a long time before," Clary explained. "Usually it's 'here's your homework, it's due tomorrow,' maybe the end of the week, but never over five months."

Alec just shrugged. "I had similar kinds of assignments in primary school."

"Well mine never did such a thing," Clary replied. "Were you in advanced classes?"

"No," Alec said. "Normal classes. It was just structured differently because it's Montessori school."

"I thought that was a school for slow kids," Clary answered. "Not to imply that you're slow I just-"

"It's okay," Alec interrupted her. "Isn't the first time I've heard that and it won't be the last."

"How is it different though?" Clary asked.

"Mixed grade classes," Alec began listing. "Small group lessons based on level instead of grade. Tables and chairs scattered in the room with open spaces instead of the very rigid seating plan we have here."

"Also long standing homework it would seem," Clary smiled at him.

"Yep. We got homework with later due dates and had to organize our time ourselves," Alec continued. "The mixed grade thing is how I met Magnus. He's a year older than us. If we hadn't been in Montessori I probably never would have met him."

"Speaking of," Jace added as he pointed to who was walking towards them.

"Squish over," Magnus said as he got closer and forced himself to sit between Jace and Alec.

"Hey!" Jace objected. Magnus wasn't paying any attention to Jace. Magnus was busy turning his face from view. Alec just started, dumbfounded as to what was going on.

"Who are you hiding from?" Clary asked him.

"Kitty," Magnus whispered.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I broke up with her," Magnus explained in a low voice. "And she didn't take it well. She's all but stalking me now."

"Why on earth you dated her in the first place I will never know," Jace remarked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Magnus said easily with that smile on his face. It was that same smile Alec could remember from years back, but it disappeared from view once again as Magnus hid his face against the lockers.

"Is she gone?" he whispered a moment later.

"Yeah you're safe," Jace replied with something different about his voice, frustration maybe. Alec couldn't quite tell.

"Oh don't give me that look," Magnus huffed at Jace. "Don't think I haven't seen you walking around everywhere with your arm around Clary."

"Ah Clary sitting right here," she objected, her voice sharp.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked Magnus, ignoring everyone else for the moment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Magnus replied, easily turning to face Alec.

"Well I hear breakups are hard," Alec explained.

"I heard that too," Magnus replied. "But this one wasn't. I was getting quite sick of her to be honest. I mean I am no saint, but she's trouble. Besides she didn't like you, which was getting old."

"What do you mean she didn't like me?" Alec asked, confused.

"Kitty didn't want me hanging out with you," Magnus said. "I didn't realize it at first, she just kept making excuses, but then I noticed the pattern."

"Aww how romantic," Jace said, his voice was different, softer maybe but also with a bit of malice in it that Alec didn't understand. "You broke up with her for Alec."

"Shut up," Magnus said, batting Jace in the back of the head. "You'll confuse Alec."

"Oh yeah good point," Jace chuckled.

"Don't mind either of them," Clary addressed Alec herself, ignoring both boys. "They are trying and failing to be funny."

Alec realized he'd mistaken humor for cruelty. When would he figure out how to read people? It was getting to be a lot of work. Why hadn't anyone written a manual! Thank goodness he had a few friends willing to put up with him.

"I haven't eaten my dunkaroos yet," Alec said by way of invitation.

"Mine!" Magnus exclaimed, reaching over to take them from Alec. "Oh and I think I have half a sandwich for you," Magnus added. "It's back at my locker though so I'll have to get it when Kitty isn't wandering the halls."

"Deal," Alec smiled.

He was glad his friends were all here again. Jace and Clary were great but there wasn't really any substitute for Magnus.

Kitty did stop stalking Magnus eventually and for a while it was just the four of them at lunch time. That is until Magnus met someone else.

-The following School Year-

Sitting with them was much better than sitting alone but still Alec did always feel like the odd one out when Clary, Jace, Magnus and Etta were all with him at lunch time. Alec liked Etta well enough. She was kind and sweet, unlike Kitty. She included Alec in conversation and seemed to be genuinely interested in being on good terms with her boyfriend's friends. The problem was that Alec never quite knew what to do with himself when Etta and Magnus started making out at the same time Jace and Clary did.

The new cell phone he'd gotten from his parents had been all together the most welcome distraction at such times. Alec could avert his eyes to the screen and pretend he was greatly engaged in whatever he saw there rather than awkwardly try and look anywhere but at the couples on either side of him.

More than anything times like these made Alec feel broken. Why was he so disinterested in what everyone else wanted? Alec didn't have those feelings of wanting to be swapping saliva with someone else. Did that mean there was something wrong with him?

He'd started watching drama shows, trying to understand the expressions on the actors' faces, to decipher the human emotion written across faces. Jace had less need to explain things to him now than years before though Alec wasn't sure if his binge watching had anything to do with it. Maybe he'd simply been learning thanks to his friends?

"What must Alec think of us?!" Etta's voice made Alec look up. He saw her disentangling herself from Magnus.

"Maybe he'll learn something?" Jace chuckled as he returned his lips to Clary's and ignored Etta.

"Are your friends always this rude to you?" Etta asked.

Alec shrugged. "It's fine," he said.

"I'm sure he's used to it by now," Magnus told his girlfriend as he reached out to try and enticed her to kiss him again.

As Alec knew she would, Etta allowed herself to be seduced, and he went back to staring at his phone. He did appreciate that she was the only one ever to come up for air at such times, but given everyone elses responses Alec wished she wouldn't.

Alec had just finished off his tuna sandwich when the lights flashed and they all had to head to class. Being that he was now in tenth grade Alec had asked his parents if he could get a more grown up lunch. Their response to this had been to get him to pack his own lunches. Alec had never been the most creative type so he'd picked one thing and decided to eat it all year. Canned tuna didn't go bad and bread could be frozen. It was the perfect solution. He'd even started bringing a water bottle with juice concentrate in it that he could then fill up with water at school. Overall he thought he had done rather well.

His classes this year had been a little more interesting than the previous two years. The work was getting harder as it got more interesting, and Alec was grateful for the change. Easy work was rather tedious and, in his mind, pointless. This was much better. Jace was just excited that he could drop regular math and take communications instead. Alec had offered to tutor him, but Jace hadn't been keen.

Alec wished Magnus could be in even one of his classes, but being in different grades meant it wasn't possible. It seemed silly to him that such a small thing as being born a year apart should matter so much in a school setting. Why they separated everyone by birth year he had no idea. It seemed very cold to him. Cold and unnecessarily isolating.

Alec wanted to meet someone so he could be like Jace and Clary or Magnus and Etta. He wanted to understand what it was they felt that drove them to act that way. Even seeing it every day, Alec was having a hard time believing they really felt as intensely as they did. What if everyone was just copying everyone else and no one actually knew why? Alec couldn't help but wonder if it was all as real as it seemed to them. Alec just wanted to understand how romantic feelings worked.

Observing those around him only helped so much in learning more about attraction. One thing Alec did notice however is while Clary and Jace kept up their enthusiasm, gradually Etta and Magnus slowed down.

Instead of making out at lunch they were talking to him while Jace and Clary remained glued together. Etta seemed genuinely interested in Alec, which made even less sense to him. It changed something in Magnus's behaviour as well, though Alec couldn't figure out what it meant.

This went on for quite a few months before suddenly Magnus turned up alone to lunch.

"Where's Etta?" Alec asked.

"She dumped me," Magnus stated, as he sat down and opened his lunch bag.

"But she seemed so nice?" Alec exclaimed.

"She said I wasn't really into her," Magnus grumbled emphasising the last two words. "Whatever that means."

"Seemed to me like you were super into her," Alec replied, trying to comfort his friend.

Magnus chuckled. "Sometimes you say things my friend. Things that sound one way to me though I know you have no idea what you've just said."

"But I said the same thing you did?" Alec argued.

"It's more the way you said it," Magnus chuckled.

"Oh whatever," Alec dismissed the topic. "You know what I meant to say."

"Indeed I do," Magnus said, reaching forward to hug Alec tightly. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Alec replied, smiling against the fabric of Magnus's shirt.

It was strange but somehow Alec knew there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Magnus. Anything within his power he could offer if it gave his friend even the slightest reprieve, Alec would do it. Maybe it was something like this that caused people to move in pairs. If Alec could only feel something like this for a girl, then maybe he'd finally understand what all the fuss was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my very efficient editor this chapter is going up sooner than I'd thought. :D What do you all think of Alec's confused way of looking at the world?
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 5
> 
> When Magnus met Camille Alec had made an uncharacteristically detailed observation. Camille was blonde, very blonde like the colour of the sun blonde. Etta had been almost blonde with some light brown to her hair and Kitty had been blonde as well though not as brightly as Camille was. By this observation alec had concluded one fact: Magnus dated blondes.
> 
> He wasn't sure why he'd noticed this so specifically. After all Alec had black hair. Clary's was red and though Jace's was also blonde Alec doubted very much that mattered.
> 
> Camille didn't like to spend her lunches making out with Magnus the way Etta had. No, she reminded Alec more of Kitty the way she kept pulling Magnus away all the time. From what Jace told him, Alec understood that Camille was very popular and believed Magnus should feel privileged to be seen with her.


	5. Blonde Field

Magnus was a little more upset about Etta's leave then he'd been about Kitty. Alec often found himself trying to cheer his friend up though with little success. It was after one particularly long bout of complaining that Alec's slightly less comforting reply actually seemed to finally help Magnus feel a little better.

"Just remember, it could always be worse," Alec said with forced brightness. "We could have never met."

"Don't even joke!" Magnus replied sharply.

"See, told you it could be worse," Alec smiled back.

He was glad to see Magnus smile after that and change the topic. It made Alec feel useful. He liked being of use to his friends, especially Magnus.

-The following September-

Grade eleven. It had finally come: the first year Alec didn't have mandatory PE class. In his opinion, and that of his parents, Physical Education wasn't any kind of actual education and shouldn't have the power to bring his grade average down the way it did. Finally, Alec could make principal's list every semester instead of just the ones that didn't include gym, but more importantly he wouldn't get hit in the face with a dodgeball anymore or be forced to run up and down a field in pursuit of a ball he definitely did not want.

The only problem with his eleventh year was that it was Magnus's twelfth. He'd be graduating in June, and Alec couldn't help but be nervous about what that meant for their friendship.

"It's just like before," Magnus assured him one day when Alec bought up the topic. "When I came to high school before you. We'll make it work."

"I guess," Alec sighed. He felt more worried somehow this time than last time. Maybe it was because school ending felt much more final than school changing. Alec was not looking forward to his own graduation. Life after high school felt a bit like falling off the edge of the world to him.

Magnus, however, didn't seem to have the same problem. He was quite excited to finish school and branch out into the world. For as long as Alec could remember he'd been a little in awe of Magnus, and the way he seemed to just be better than Alec in every way. Magnus could throw himself into any situation and try when the very thought of doing such a thing scared Alec. Sure Alec found homework easier, but what did school work really matter when compared to bravery?

Alec had by now figured out that there was quite a lot of bravery involved in dating. Most people who liked someone else never found the courage to tell that person. Alec needed only to think of Jace before he'd started dating Clary to confirm his hypothesis. Alec had never liked anyone like that so he had yet to learn if he was as brave as his friends. Given this new information Alec had to conclude that Magnus was the bravest of all. He couldn't help but think like this when Magnus started to recover from Etta's dumping him. He started branching out in his social group, leaving Alec with Jace and Clary, in order to 'play the field' as he called it.

"The soccer field is outside," Alec would reply. "And it's raining."

As usual his friends all exchanged looks and Alec felt sure he'd missed something.

"He means he wants to get back to dating," Jace explained, which Alec understood easily enough. He'd heard people say 'get back on the horse' before, but 'play the field' was a new one. Why there were so many ways to say the same thing he didn't know.

Alec's being unaware of some slang phrases was minor compared to how often dirty jokes went over his head. He usually didn't give himself away in these situations, but rather nodded like he understood and played along. After all if you knew the humor was sexual in nature the details hardly mattered as far as your reply went. Alec was getting better at picking up on the cues that told him the comments were sexual in nature which saved him from embarrassment more every day.

Alec had discovered observation to be a very powerful tool in his area. Like the way he'd become friends with Jace, Alec had decided to treat social competence as a task to be attempted or a skill to be improved. Watching his friends and classmates to try and understand how the flow of a conversation worked had taught Alec much more than he'd realized.

By the time Magnus met Camille Alec was able to make an uncharacteristically detailed observation. Camille was blonde, very blonde - like the colour of the sun blonde. Etta had been almost blonde with some light brown to her hair and Kitty had been blonde as well though not as bright as Camille was. By this observation Alec had concluded one fact: Magnus dated blondes.

He wasn't sure why he'd noticed this so specifically. After all, Alec had black hair. Clary's was red and though Jace's was also blonde Alec didn't think that mattered in this context.

Camille didn't like to spend her lunches making out with Magnus the way Etta had. No, she reminded Alec more of Kitty the way she kept pulling Magnus away all the time. From what Jace told him, Alec understood that Camille was very popular and believed Magnus should feel privileged to be seen with her.

"That's silly," Alec said to Jace by way of an answer. Magnus was better than anyone else and Alec knew it. As far as Alec was concerned, Camille should feel lucky to be seen with him.

Jace didn't provide any other satisfactory information however as he shrugged and got back to kissing his girlfriend.

With a sigh Alec returned to his lunch and the game on his phone. If history was any indication, Magnus's current relationship wouldn't last forever and eventually he would come back to Alec like he had before. Alec just had to be patient.

The trouble was that patience was hard. Though grateful for Jace and Clary for hanging out with him at lunch, Alec was starting to feel like he'd rather they didn't if all they were gonna do was hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes before making out.

Alec had all but decided it was time for him to make another friend to escape the heart eyes, when something wonderful happened.

It turned out that Clary had a childhood friend who went to a different school and come January he'd be transferring to their school.

-The following January-

Alec was trying very hard to contain his laughter. It was so Jace's turn to be cut out. Oh, Alec couldn't have planned this better if he'd written it himself.

"Why does she have to look at him so much?" Jace grumbled.

Alec just chuckled, endlessly amused by the annoyed look on his friend's face as he watched Jace observe Clary and her childhood friend. The two of them were standing a little ways from the lockers Jace and Alec sat at. Thanks to the ambient noise from all the other students at lunch, they couldn't hear anything Clary or her friend were saying.

"They are friends," Alec reminded him.

"Yeah whatever," Jace said, clearly trying to act as if he didn't care, while never taking his eyes off the redhead. "I'm her boyfriend. She should be looking at me."

"And she has," Alec chuckled. "For ages. In fact it's like ALL you two did last year, gaze and make out."

"And that's the way it should be," Jace huffed.

"You are so clingy," Alec just laughed.

"And you are far too aware for my liking," Jace replied, turning to narrow his eyes at Alec. "What happened to my clueless friend?"

"He's been working hard to pay more attention," Alec answered. "Being the but of the joke got old."

"Apparently," Jace said with a smile.

"Oh don't look now," Alec said pointing dramatically. "They're kissing."

"What!? No!" Jace said as he swerved instantly to see Clary still just talking with her friend.

"You're evil," Jace glared at Alec who started laughing again.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Alec replied grinning.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alec?" Jace asked. Alec just shrugged. "Wait whatever did I do that required revenge?"

Alec just grinned back knowingly, feeling all together far too smug than he probably deserved to feel.

"You can get that dopy look off your face," Jace said a moment later. "Your turn now. Look who's coming our way."

Alec looked up and just as Jace had predicted his mood was ruined. Magnus was walking arm in arm with Camille and her very very blonde hair. How Alec had never realized this before he didn't know. Magnus only liked blondes.

"Wait what do you mean your tur-" Alec began turning to ask Jace to explain his strange remark, but he was interrupted by a sharp high voice that grated his ears.

"And you must be Alexander," Camille said looking at him.

"Alec," Alec corrected her. Camille waved her hand as if this were unimportant, which bothered Alec.

"Magnus has told me much," she continued, with an inflection in her voice that made Alec think she wasn't trying to be nice. "It seems you've been acquainted with my Maggy waggy since grade school."

Alec couldn't help but cringe at her nickname for him, even as he corrected her. "Fourth grade," Alec said.

"Pity you aren't in any classes together now," Camile said with very false concern. "You hardly ever get to see him anymore."

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this," Alec said pointedly. "But Magnus had had girlfriends before you, and no matter what he always comes back to me."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Camille asked, her face suddenly inquisitive like it hadn't been before.

"Alec doesn't mean anything by that," Magnus jumped in quickly. "Do you Alec?"

"No, I guess I don't," Alec replied easily. He wasn't sure why he'd gotten so annoyed all of a sudden. There was just something about this one he liked even less than the previous two.

Just seconds later Camille made up some excuse and dragged Magnus off down the hall in the direction of the tables reserved for the senior students.

"Oh I can't wait till next year!" Jace said once the two seniors were gone. "Then it will be us at those tables."

"No more sitting on the floor for lunch," Alec agreed.

But Jace's excitement for next year ended as he re-noticed his girlfriend and her friend.

"You should have known this would happen. Didn't she say when we all first started hanging out that she preferred guy friends?" Alec whispered to Jace as Clary and… what's his name approached. Though Alec knew Clary had introduced him to both Alec and Jace, for some reason his name hadn't stuck. Whatever his name was, the kid wore glasses, had mossy brown hair and wore sweater vests. In fact, this guy's appearance made Alec feel a lot better about his holey sweater wardrobe.

"Oh right," Jace groaned.

"Best reel in the jealousy now my friend," Alec consoled Jace while trying not to laugh. "Or the green eyed monster is gonna be the end of you."

"Who was that?" Clary asked as she and… maybe his name was Seamus, joined them.

"Camille," Alec and Jace answered at the same time.

"What does Magnus see in her?" Clary asked with a shake of her head.

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with the huge rack, long blonde hair and stunning facial features," Jace added casually.

"Oh is that so?" Clary asked, with a firm sharp tone Alec suspected was just as much to do with jealousy as Jace's staring earlier. For two such smitten people they sure were insecure about it.

Alec fully expected Clary to hit Jace over the head for such a comment but to his surprise it was Seamus - or maybe his name was Sheldon - who hit Jace over the head instead.

"Dating. My. Best. Friend," Sheldon or Semus or Sherwin or whatever his name was said punctuating every word with another smack to Jace's head.

"Ow!" Jace whined. "Stop hitting me!"

"He's allowed to have eyes, Simon," Clary replied, though she was smiling and Alec suspected Simon had done exactly what she'd wanted to do. Okay, well at least Alec had the first letter of his name right.

"Nope!" Simon disagreed. "He is only allowed to have eyes for you."

"Then you can stop hitting him," Alec stated as a matter of fact. "Cause that idiot's been staring at you and Clary talking for the last half hour, complaining the whole time."

"Plus," Alec added, "If you weren't here I can personally guarantee that the two of them would be staring heart eyes at each other the entire lunch hour."

"Good," Simon stated, lowering his hand.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at the situation before him. Adding Simon to the group dynamic was only going to improve his school lunch hours.

-The following June-

Alec was grateful for Simon's continued presence in his school group, if nothing else then to act as Clary and Jace calming spray. With Simon there changing up the group dynamics Alec didn't spend his lunches sitting beside a couple making out anymore. Sometimes he even got to hangout with Jace, while Clary and Simon were talking on his other side. It made a nice change, but still it wasn't quite enough to ease all of Alec's worries.

Because it was happening. Magnus was about to graduate and move on from their school. Then again maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all how much did he really see Magnus now what with Camille always around and everything?

Alec wasn't quite sure why he was marking the calendar, counting off the days until his best friend was no longer a student. They hadn't talked much about what Magnus wanted to do after high school, mostly because of Camille's interference. Alec did sometimes see his friend on weekends or days when Camille didn't come to school for 'girl reasons' which Alec didn't ask about and didn't want to know details about. He was just glad of the days when Magnus ate lunch with him again, even if they weren't as often as he'd like. Alec had long ago accepted that he wanted much more of Magnus's company than Magnus wanted of his, and Alec could live with that. He would take whatever of Magnus that Magnus was willing to share.

With just a week left until the end of the school year, Alec was getting pretty desperate to have a real heart to heart with Magnus about how next year was gonna go and had Magnus gotten into any post secondary school or did he want to work, when suddenly there he stood.

"Hey," Magnus said, with a slight raising of his hand like a half-hearted wave.

"Hi," Alec smiled back, quite surprised to see his best friend suddenly standing in front of him. School was over for the day and Alec was just about to begin walking home. They were still on the school grounds, though no longer in earshot of the school's main doors.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you today?" Magnus asked.

"You can always walk home with me," Alec replied easily. "You never have to ask."

"Thanks," Magnus mumbled as he walked closer to fall into step beside Alec.

"Don't have to thank me either," Alec grinned. He wasn't sure what had happened to prompt Magnus to come see him like this; he was just glad of the chance to spend more time with him.

"I've been ignoring you a lot lately," Magnus said. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to walk with me."

"Are you sure now?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"Isn't that how our relationship works?" Alec continued. "You come and go as you like and I'm always here when you get back?"

"Kinda turned out that way hasn't it?" Magnus replied. There was something in the tone of his voice that had Alec worried, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Not sure," Magnus replied.

Alec stopped talking and turned to face his friend. "Can I help?" he asked, sincerely.

"Not sure," Magnus replied again. He started walking and Alec guessed he was uncomfortable talking face to face and started walking with him.

"Well what's wrong?" Alec asked.

"Camille dumped me," Magnus explained. "She said there was no way she was going to college still dating her 'high school' boyfriend."

Alec couldn't help it. He stopped walking again and reached over to hug Magnus. "You can do better than her anyway," Alec whispered in Magnus's ear. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks," Magnus said, before pulling out of the hug and continuing to walk.

For the rest of the walk to Alec's house, Magnus kept the topic on lighter things like tv shows and music. Even if Alec asked directly, Magnus swerved out of answering. Alec hated seeing his friends so sad. He just wanted Magnus to be happy, but he didn't know how to do it.

Alec invited Magnus to stay at his house for dinner that night and for a while it felt like old times again. But then Magnus went home and Alec worried some more. This was worse than Etta. Had Magnus really cared that much about her or was something else going on?

Despite Magnus's rejoining him for lunch after that, Alec knew there was something still wrong all the way up to graduation. It wasn't until two weeks after graduation that Magnus gave him even the slightest hint as to what was bothering him. He did this by way of text message.

The text message had read: 'I'm Bi.'

Alec wasn't quite sure why Magnus had sent him such a message. This didn't change anything. It couldn't change how important Magnus was in his life. Why hadn't Magnus just told him in person? Surely, Magnus knew that no matter what Alec would be his friend forever.

Or maybe this wasn't about their friendship. Maybe Magnus liked someone. After all if high school had taught Alec anything it was that teenagers were all about pairing up and making out.

If Alec began thinking of everyone, not just women, as in Magnus's field then who might fit the profile? Jace was blonde, but somehow Alec just couldn't picture that. Maybe it was a guy Alec didn't know. Then again maybe Alec had it all wrong and Magnus had told him this in such a way for some other reason.

With the reason behind the text so unknown, all Alec could think of to text back was 'okay.' It seemed the most appropriate response. It didn't matter to Alec who Magnus was with or what he did. There was a part of Alec who just knew Magnus was meant to be in his life, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the man. Accepting something as simple as not being straight felt like nothing at all. After all, Alec knew what straight people were like - mainly Jace and Clary - and he hardly acted like them so who was he to judge someone else for not being straight when Alec hardly knew what he was himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!  
> \---------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 6
> 
> "Um I'm going out tonight if that's okay," Alec began standing in the living room talking to his father.
> 
> "Where?" his father asked.
> 
> "A party," Alec said. He was expecting some kind of backlash, maybe a really early curfew but to his great surprise he got neither.
> 
> Instead his father pulled his wallet out of his pack and handed over a twenty dollar bill. "Cab fair," his father said.
> 
> Alec took it, stunned by this turn of events.
> 
> "You're almost finished high school," his father explained. "You aren't a kid anymore and your mother and I can't protect you forever. Just make sure you get home safe."
> 
> "I will," Alec said. "Thanks."
> 
> And just like that Alec was walking out his front door towards the bus stop, still slightly in shock that he was doing this at all.


	6. College Party

Magnus had been acting weird since that text message or maybe it was something to do with the fact that he was done with high school. Magnus was attending the local community college, and though Alec had never been there he assumed it was a nice place. The rare times he did see Magnus, he rarely talked about school. Though they texted from time to time, Alec still missed his friends' company more everyday. He realized just how much when Magnus invited him to a party and Alec said yes without thinking. This would mean seeing Magnus and Alec hadn't thought twice, until he was trying to tell his parents.

"Um I'm going out tonight if that's okay," Alec began standing in the living room talking to his father.

"Where?" his father asked.

"A party," Alec said. He was expecting some kind of backlash, maybe a really early curfew or a flat out no, but to his great surprise he got neither.

Instead his father pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed over a twenty dollar bill. "Cab fair," his father said.

Alec took it, stunned by this turn of events.

"You're almost finished with high school," his father explained. "You aren't a kid anymore and your mother and I can't protect you forever. Just make sure you get home safe."

"I will," Alec said. "Thanks."

And just like that he was walking out his front door towards the bus stop, still slightly in shock that he was doing this at all. Alec going to a party spontaneously. Surely, this meant the apocalypse.

Alec was both very excited and freaked out as he put one foot in front of the other walking down the street to the bus stop. Was this really happening? Him going to a college party? The awkward, never leaves the house after eight o'clock, guy was going to a party.

Okay, maybe Alec was freaking out a bit more than he was excited. He hadn't even considered what Magnus asked of him, but rather said yes based only on the fact that it was Magnus asking. It felt like he would have said yes to anything Magnus asked. He wanted to see Magnus. Since they'd been separated by schools Alec had seen less and less of his friend and he didn't like it. Sure, Jace and Clary were great, especially since Simon joined, but they weren't the same as Magnus.

Alec got off the bus and looked down at his phone. According to his GPS it wasn't much farther now. One foot in the front of the other, and at the end of this strange adventure would be Magnus. Everything would be fine. Totally fine.

A little while later, Alec looked up to see the house number he'd been given. Standing near the door of that house was Magnus. When he saw Alec he started waving and calling his name.

"Alexander!" Magnus called. It was very clear to Alec that Magnus was drunk, or at least far drunker than Alec had ever seen him before.

"Hey," Alec said as he got closer.

"I can't believe you came," Magnus said, reaching forward to hug Alec.

Then suddenly it wasn't a hug.

Alec knew what was about to happen seconds before it did. He could have prevented it, but instead he closed his eyes. The kiss was short, just a peck on the lips and yet afterwards his lips tingled slightly. Alec opened his eyes.

"Oops," Magnus said, putting a hand over his mouth. "Doesn't count." He added before gesturing to the person beside him that Alec had never seen before. "Shhhhhh," Magnus told the one beside him with great volume.

Alec had no idea what was going on, but he followed Magnus inside all the same. The room was small with rather ugly grey carpet and looked very unkempt with clutter and dirt in every corner. There were probably at least a dozen people. Some of them were making out while others were drinking.

"No Sobers allowed," one of the people there with Magnus said to Alec before handing him something to drink in a shot glass.

Alec didn't look at it but rather downed the whole thing in one go. It burnt all the way down and he in no way enjoyed it, but looking up he saw that everyone was cheering so he suspected that was what he'd been meant to do.

"Shhhh," Magnus was saying to the person who'd been outside with them moments ago. "No telling. Then it won't count."

"What are you talking about Magnus?" the other person chuckled.

"Stole my friends first kiss," Magnus whispered. "Didn't mean to."

They turned to look at Alec then who couldn't control the blush on his cheeks. He turned away quickly hoping no one would see.

"He doesn't look upset about it," the other person shrugged.

"Wasn't very nice of me," Magnus continued almost as if talking to himself. Then suddenly he was speaking in a loud voice that could be heard across the room. "Doesn't count. Can still have your first kiss some other time if you want Alec. Drunk me is just crazy."

Alec felt his embarrassment levels go up, yet it wasn't that everyone knew Magnus had kissed him that was bothering him so much but rather how much Magnus wanted to undo it. There was nothing wrong with what had happened. Alec could have stopped it if he'd wanted. Nothing was gonna change, so why was Magnus making such a big deal out of it?

The party continued, though as far as Alec could see it was more a bunch of people drinking together than an actual party. Didn't parties have activities? Or was drinking their only activity? Is this what college was? Less board games, more booze? Alec had to admit he preferred the board games.

Alec was offered a few other drinks as the night went on. Something called a jager bomb had been the strangest thing he'd consumed. It consisted of dropping a shot of Jägermeister into an energy drink and was probably the single most disgusting thing Alec had ever tasted in his life. For most of the night Magnus had a drink in his hand. The part of the evening that worried Alec most though was when Magnus went outside to smoke with the many other smokers in the group.

The first time Magnus came back from smoking outside, Alec went to talk to him.

"Since when have you smoked?" Alec asked.

"Only when I drink," Magnus replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Everyone else is out there so I join in."

Magnus then turned away to join the rest of the party, and Alec felt very alone. Moving away from the others he sat alone in the corner and wondered how he could feel so far away from someone while being in the same room as them. Before Alec knew it, he was crying. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the dark letting the tears fall down his cheeks. It was long enough; however, that someone noticed he was missing.

"There you are," Magnus's voice made Alec look up. "No leaking beer. This is a happy party."

"I miss you," Alec sniffed.

"I'm right here," Magnus said cheerfully before gesturing for Alec to get up and join the party again. Alec did so, but was more cautious about how much he drank after that.

As the night continued Alec got more and more sober while Magnus seemed to become more and more intoxicated. Between the smoking and the drinking Magnus's energy was fading. Alec ended up calling a cab for them both at around three o'clock in the morning. Magnus had to put his face between his legs to try and keep his breathing even. The excessive alcohol was bad enough, but it was how the smoking made his breathing sound that really worried Alec.

In the cab on the way to Magnus's place, Alec kept his hand on Magnus's back between his shoulder blades gently trying to comfort him while checking his breathing.

When the cab stopped Alec got out, then turned to try and help Magnus out of the seat.

"You're a good friend you know," Magnus mumbled as Alec supported him towards the door. "Not that I deserve such a friend."

"You deserve everything," Alec replied easily. "Far more than I could ever give you."

"Silly," Magnus mumbled, but they were past the door now. Magnus was staying in the college dorms; which until this moment Alec had never understood.

"Almost there," Alec said as they rounded the corner.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled again.

"What for?" Alec asked.

"Shouldn't have kissed you," Magnus replied.

"Don't worry about it," Alec smiled. "Let's just get you into bed." Magnus nodded, clearly exhausted.

After that Alec went to the sink and poured a glass of water which he brought to Magnus and made him drink. Since that had worked so well, Alec got another glass before leaving a third full one at Magnus's bed side.

"Some food might help too," Alec added. "Do you think you could eat some bread?" Magnus replied in the negative and laid down on his bed.

Once Alec had him all tucked in, he made to leave but was suddenly stopped by a pulling sensation on his neck. Turning Alec realized Magnus had reached up to hold his shirt.

"Do you need something else?" Alec asked.

Magnus seemed to think about this for a moment. Alec wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but it seemed like Magnus's gaze was fixed on Alec's lips.

"I think you should sleep," Alec said. "If you want I could come check on you in the morning?"

Tomorrow was Saturday, which thankfully meant no school getting in his way, although Alec felt sure he'd have skipped his first class to check on Magnus if it had been a weekday.

"Okay," Magnus mumbled, letting his hand fall as his eyelids dropped.

Alec quietly made his way out and back into the taxi which he had instructed to wait for him. After giving the driver his address, Alec sat back and looked out the window though he wasn't really seeing anything.

Alec had never seen Magnus so low before, and it worried him more than any of Magnus's old girlfriends had. Had college changed Magnus that much, or did this have something to do with that text message? Either way Alec felt like his friend was slipping through his fingers, and he hated the feeling. All he wanted was for Magnus to be happy and he'd do anything to achieve that, yet it was like he was powerless to help in any way at all.

How do you save someone from themselves?

Still, there was one part of the evening that Alec had smiled about. It was strange, but on some level Alec was glad Magnus had been his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story for you all. This chapter is almost exactly how my one and only college party went. Dad threw me off with his freedom settings, best friend went and drunk kissed me then got all apologetic about it and finally I took her home all drunk and coughing because of all the smoking.
> 
> Alot of this story is based on my real life events of my childhood best friend but this chapter especially is almost word for word. I have a very vivid memory of crying at the party and she came over and told me to 'stop leaking beer'.
> 
> Anyway though I'd share that fact with you guys especially since this lazy writer doesn't have a sneak peek for you!

**Author's Note:**

> New Malec story! How you like it. This one is very near and dear to me and loosely based on my own life and my childhood best friend though I do plan to improving the ending from the real one.
> 
> Also this is the first story I've written with -time gap-'s to separate sections since my very first one. Usually I try to make things flow a little better but for some reason this story needed only little moments between long time jumps and I couldn't think of another way to do it apart from uploading very short chapters which feels kinda like a rip off for readers so I added the breaks. Hopefully it isn't too annoying. As the story goes forward and I need fewer skips forward in time, there should be fewer and fewer -time gap-'s. There was just only so much to write about when they were kids but even so I wanted to show how they met and became friends. :)
> 
> Edited by Connie Brown  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 2
> 
> He'd already picked a target.
> 
> In his computer tech course there was his kid who always sat beside him. Though he'd never spoken to Alec yet, the fact he was willing to sit there every day without assigned seating made Alec think he was a worthy target for friend making practice.
> 
> "Okay but still it's not like you are going to shoot him with a friend arrow?" Magnus chuckled at Alec as he explained the plan during their lunch hour.
> 
> "Hey at least I'm trying!" Alec shot back, feeling a little hurt. "How many friends in your grade have you made?"
> 
> "Whatever," Magnus just rolled his eyes. "Only what, three more years of this and I'm out here anyway. Like it matters."
> 
> "Sure feels like it matters," Alec mumbled back.


End file.
